


Idk

by Bugkun



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugkun/pseuds/Bugkun
Summary: I wrote THSI shit at 4 am





	Idk

As pale as the ephemeral moon, dancing at the end of the horizon. My love won't wane in a thousand years. Declarations of that soft brilliance, can't be captured upon paper or with words. You sit at the edge of my mind, softly glimmering in that silver iridescence I've became so (used to? Acquainted with) on the verge of forgetfulness you dance, your visage tiptoeing on the edge of oblivion, threatening me with losing the last image of you I have left.

On the road that night, bathed in the blue moonlight, lanterns lit along the path casting amber about our solitary figures we danced. The last night of the cherry blossoms, the last night of our love. You slipped between my fingers like sand in an hourglass, slowly counting(ticking/trickling) away our time together. My eyes may lose their sight, and my ears may lose their hearing. But the visage of you that night will be imprinted upon my heart forever. 

I say, yet as I write, these memories of our short time together slowly, quickly, all at once.. dissolve and disappear. Before I lose that, lose you. I will attempt to commit these masterpieces you've left in my mind to words, to lines. 

Declarations of that soft brilliance, cannot, will not be captured with paper or words. These songs, and portraits will survive longer than we both could, yet someday even if my name is forgotten, even if our love is lost... I will think of you, these memories will burn brighter than ever

That night under the scattering petals and watchful moon, our love waxed and waned. You became free and left me tied to this body, this heavy soul that couldn't grasp, my hand that couldn't reach far enough. The last caresses of your hands, your lips, burn into my skin and set my mind ablaze. Yet your face is slowly, quickly, all at once, becoming lost and forgotten to me. 

What can I do, to, one last time see those shining features. So delicately contoured by the rising sun.

I'll reach, one last time

As my senses are fading, drowning, suffocating in this quicksand of time I reach my arm out! I'll grasp at the threads you've so conveniently left in my heart, through my mind, around my soul. I'll find my way to that fathomless place that you've escaped to long ago, with the chains you placed lovingly upon me

Soon as I approach the light, a familiar figure awaits, yet my senses have faded, I've lost myself. Who has been guiding me towards this place? 

Under the magenta glow of this night, I fall in love. It seems as though I've lived this scene thousands of times before yet, I remember none of them. Your form glows bright, as though blinding me, truly this is a night I can never forget, a sight my eyes have committed to memory, a dance I've seemed to have committed to heart yet I have no recollection of doing so.

No wait! You, you glow and glow and I remember. That soft shine that now seems so blinding, I've seen it hundreds, no! Thousands of times before this, you teach me the meaning of love every time the moon fades yet as the sunrises you disappear without a word. I can remember it now. Remember you now 

You who've taught me the true meaning of beauty, of love. Yet I cruelly forget you every time. This time is different, the chain is broken! We're free, together we will hide, sheltering each other from this fate. Until eternity ends, until these words are forgotten, the authors name lost, our world silenced. Our love shall burn bright


End file.
